


Old Days, Beautiful Days

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Az Én Apám, Cute, EurovisionSongChallenge, Hiro as Yuzuru's spawn, Javi is done with everything, M/M, hungary - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Hiro was Yuzuru Hanyu's son.And he hated it.Sometimes.(Sequel to Part 12)
Relationships: Hiro - Relationship, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Old Days, Beautiful Days

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 we have Hungary (2019) - Az Én Apám by Joci Pápai.
> 
> This song made me kinda nostalgic and the meaning is quite beautiful, it's not connected to the story literally but still inspired me to write it. Sometimes things don't have an explanation I guess hahah.
> 
> No we have the future :P So it's a kind of a sequel to Part 12 :P

**One thousand and one years aren’t enough for a life**

“I hate this.”

Javier had been patient. He swore to whatever there was above him that he had been patient.

But lately, Hiro had been insufferable these past few days and lately, his moaning had become even worse as the day of his most important competition was near.

“In one week it won’t matter.”

“In one week, one year or one hundred I’ll still be his son so, yes it will matter.”

_There we go again._

“You’re eighteen. Just realized that you’re his son now? Never looked into a mirror before?”

“Very funny.”

“Listen, it’s not your father’s fault that this keeps happening to you. I went through hell just because I was his training partner, but I sucked it up and now it’s your turn to decide if you want to prove to everyone else that you’re your own person or a shadow of your father.”

That was exactly what he shouldn’t have said to a kid an already on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Yet it was exactly what he needed to hear.

Because he knew Yuzuru, he knew exactly what would make his kid get his head back in the game.

“Oh I will show them alright.”

**Old days, beautiful days**

**I love his memory**

**He calls me and I run to him**

**That was a lovely way to play**

Hiro didn’t hate his father. That much he was sure of.

But year after year of being asked about his father, compared to his father and scrutinized because of his father, being the son of Yuzuru Hanyu had made him at least a bit resentful.

It wasn’t his father’s fault, but at the same time, it wasn’t his either.

People hadn’t been surprised in the least when he had chosen to become a figure skater, his whole family seemed ecstatic that he would follow his father’s footsteps and couldn’t wait to see him win his first medal.

It hurt a bit when all you were good for was to be the successor of a skating legend. It felt like your achievements wouldn’t be your own.

And then you had the jokes about how similar they looked. He got it, he looked like a replica of his father when he was young, but that didn’t mean they were the same person. Nothing about him except his face was similar to his father. At eighteen he was bigger in all ways than his father at forty, had nobody noticed that? He spent hours at the gym trying to perfect his body muscles and he was pretty sure, that by now, he could lift his father with one hand.

Hiro had his own thoughts, his own dreams, his choices.

His own skating. Everyone expected him to be as graceful and dramatic as Yuzuru Hanyu, yet his passion was all about the jumps and flawless technique, about rock songs and spiked costumes, about anything that didn’t sparkle except for metal.

Nobody had understood how on earth Yuzuru’s son had ended up skating to Mick Jagger. At first, they thought it was just a phase or a small whim, after all Yuzuru had skated to Prince himself at some point.

But then, Hiro didn’t miraculously start skating to classical music or any classics. He had his own style and he wasn’t changing himself anytime soon. If he had inherited anything from his father beside his face, it had to be his stubbornness about sticking by his own goals.

It took a while for people to understand, but he guessed that they didn’t have much of a choice, he owed them nothing besides a good show. Unfortunately, that didn’t include Chopin or traditional costumes that reminded Hiro of the old samurai movies he used to watch.

He was pretty sure they weren’t samurais. But he still called them that just to annoy Yuzuru.

His father had helped him through it all. His family never wavered and despite the contrast between his and Yuzuru’s career, they had always supported him no matter what. They enjoyed the way Yuzuru would flinch at his son’s reckless jumping attempts and reminded him that this was karma at it’s best.

Yuzuru had been there whenever his ugly insecurities seemed to rear their heads inside him again. He helped chase them away and made him believe that he wasn’t any less proud of him for being who he was. He would always mourn his lack of enthusiasm on flashy costumes and rhinestones, but that was beside the point.

And most of the time that was enough for him to raise his head and move on. To ignore the comments, the media, his friends and basically the whole world outside his skating club and his home.

But sometimes, it all caught up with him and he felt completely ready to give up everything and just go back to school and be a normal teenager.

_As if._

“Are you done contemplating the meaning of life?”

Javier had sneaked behind him and playfully slapped the back of his head. His smile always there, comforting and ready to help him.

Hiro swallowed and willed the bad thoughts away. He would battle them again for sure, but today he didn’t feel like fighting, he felt like throwing himself on his father’s arms back home and sleep till the day of his competition arrived.

He had chosen a difficult path on his own, he would make sure he would keep on it for as long as he could. And besides, he had his family right here beside him. 

Nobody ever in the story of figure skating would have access to the kind of knowledge and experience that he had.

What else could he ask for?

“Yes, coach.” Hiro got up and before making his way to the locker room, he shoved Javier a mocking salute, as if he had actually taken Javier’s orders seriously.

“Hurry up, your father’s on his way.”

**The wind whistled a lullaby so my dream would be beautiful**

**The wind whistled a lullaby, I can still hear it today**

Javier thanked the heavens as Yuzuru arrived and waited for Hiro to change his clothes so he could take him home. The day was finally over and he needed a hot bath.

Who had ever thought that teaching teenagers would be a good idea?

Yuzuru. That’s who.

“Your son is just as annoying as you were.”

Yuzuru snorted and with a very unimpressed look, he pulled Javier to him by the front of his training gear and for once the lack of boards around the rink seemed to finally be of use. Javier easily towered over him with his skates on, but as if on habit he bent his neck down and rested his forehead on Yuzuru’s shoulder, groaning about the fact that he was getting too old to teach Yuzuru’s spawn.

“You talk as if he wasn’t your son too.”

“He has your genes though.”

“Wait until Fatima is born and then you’ll hear me complain about how she will never be on time for anything.

Javier threw his arms around him and buried his face deeper on Yuzuru’s neck, the thought of having to protect his future daughter from boys besides making sure she never saw a pair of skates…would be quite a task.

He was pretty sure ladies would be jumping Quad Axels by the time she was old enough to compete and that thought was more terrifying than any boy he would have to fight.

“Hey, I was on time for my wedding.”

“That’s because someone woke you up.”

Javier smiled as he recalled how good of a wake-up call that had been and had almost captured his husband’s lips on his own when a fake retching sound was heard behind them.

“Are you two done? Because I really don’t want to be sick just before a competition.”


End file.
